dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku Jr. (BurningVow)
Goku Jr is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball Z Age-X Age spinoff series, which is a series that takes place after Dragon Ball Z. He is the saviour, alongside Vegeta Jr and the New Z Fighters of the Age X, which was spreading with darkness by the near immortal man with the blood of 2 kinds of Saiyan, Xicor, who was created by Professor Bazooka. On his quests, he also meets other evil men who tried to destroy Goku Jr`s families, friends, and himself. He also becomes a temporary Kai at the request of King Kai (like Ichigo in Bleach) when King Kai goes to hell to search for Bubbles. He becomes a temporary Kai when he is a teenager during the final episodes of the series. Appearance Personality He is very brave, and he resembles Goku's childhood full of daring quests. He is very childish and is very random by saying weird quotes. He somewhat believes in the predictions which he makes. Sometimes they come true. He gets disappointed when he sees that his parents don't know the piece of information about anyone or anything and starts weird lines.Even though being childish he gets more emotional than Goku because he is a child and yet he dosen`t understand the true understandings of lives.He is also very serious at fighting but gets a bit gaggy at times so most of his enemies can easily hurt him. But when he gets enraged, he will not give a bit mercy to his foes. Not having a habit of executing dangerous foes unlike Goku, this habit led him to never kill or destroy any android or any human or extraterrestrial cyborg being like Xicor though he wanted to kill him, Goku as an Eternal Dragon came and defeated Xicor. When he is out of energy he is a very big wannabe-to-defeat-the-enemy kid.He always remembers how awesome and strong and compassionate his Great Grandfather Goku was and from then on he thought to never give up on a fight or be like a coward. He has an old dresswear of Goku which he gives a lot of care to. If anybody tears it or makes any damage to it he becomes very very angry. For so much respect to Goku`s clothes, he never wears his dresswear during a serious battle but if it`s a friendly fight he has no problems fighting with it. Relationships Allies *Goku- It seems that Goku Jr admires and respects his great gread Grandfather Goku than his parents for his bravery and ambition. Always wanting to be as strong as him, Goku Junior builds up a strong relationship with Goku. Goku Jr seems to have Goku his inspiration to his journeys. When Goku Jr summons the Dragon from the 7 Dragon Balls, he finds Goku suprisingly the Eternal Dragon. *Parents- He loves his parents Uub and Pan. He has a quiet comical relationship with them. He is very light hearted and kind to them and shows respect to them but he gets pissed off sometimes when he asks them a question which they can`t answer. Uub and Pan also gets proud of Goku Jr`s sincerity and passion. *Grandparents and Great and Greater Grandparents- Goku Jr has a lot of love for his grandparents. When he heard that his grandfather Gohan is dying because of stroke he decided to gather the 7 Magic Dragon Balls but when he couldn`t and thought that Gohan will die, he cried all night and became restless. Videl died before he was born and he always wished to see her after Goku. Although he cared about Mr Satan and always took care him he seemed to be dissapointed a bit because he always took the credit from saving the world. When he was suffering from cancer he was confused who would he help Gohan who was suffering from stroke or Mr Satan but then he decided to resurrect every Z fighters but then Satan peacefully dies without any pain stating that it feels the most peaceful moment in his whole life and also states Goku Jr loved him more than his sins.Goku Jr felt bad at that moment but soon he understood the consequences but felt more good when he heard Gohan survived. When he heard that Goku was raised by Grandpa Gohan he was a bit surprised and thought that his saiyan father had raised him.But more interestingly, Goku Jr respects Grandpa Gohan more than Goku because Gohan raised Goku very greatly and he himself shielded Goku`s rampage by sacrificing his life. At that moment Grandpa Gohan can be seen with Bardock in Heaven talking how nice he is. Goku Jr seemingly didn`t know Bardock as even Goku didn`t first know that so he dosen`t know many things about him. *Vegeta and Capsule Corporation- He admired Vegeta for fighting with his grandfather and also helping him in his adventures. In the very first saga of Dragon Ball X Age, he met the inners of Capsule Corporation, Trunks,Bulla and more.Goku Jr seemed to have a uncle-like relationship with Trunks and had Bulla his mental advisor. He also met Geru, Pan`s Robot allie in her childhood. Pan took Geru in her house and Goku Jr seemed to have a cyborg-brother like relationship with Geru playing with him. *Vegeta Jr-Vegeta Jr was his best friend and rival. He is the 2nd Protagonist of the series.Vegeta Jr joins in every quests with Goku Jr. Even though Vegeta Jr is a bit rude to him, Goku Jr is nice to him. But if somebody insults Goku Jr in front of him he always says: Both have respect for each other. They become a bit frustrated and also disturbed when they fuse into Gogeta Jr ( Dosen`t use potara rings because those are broken.). *Majin Pooh- He is the only one Goku Jr mostly playa with at free times and both share same qualities like eating a lot. *Android Gloo- Goku Jr has a respect for Android Gloo as the android decided to leave the Gloo Gang and go into the heroes group. Enemies *Gloo Gang- The Gloo Gang is Goku Jr`s first ever major fight and confrontation. These are Cyborgs that are created by Professor Bazooka, the Grandson of Doctor Gero who has been living by sucking other`s life out. Goku Jr dosen`t have any respect for Captain Gloo,Pyro,Browdy for their extreme attitude and ruthless greediness against taking other`s powers. *Dark Pooh- He feels sorry for Dark Pooh for him being controlled by someone who wants to destroy the Saiyan`s Race and it`s family and take over the universe by genocide. *Mutated Saiyans of the Past and Shishih- Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr gets another sign of adventure and mischief when they see the new time machine. They wanted to save Planet Vegeta at the past before Frieza would have destroyed it. ( not knowing it would change every single thing in the original timeline and their existence and so Goku`s existence would be damnated) They go to Planet Vegeta at the past and fall into a Saiyan Scientist named Shishih`s Lab and secretly see some mutated and experimented Saiyans ( Curvos with the power of an alien in their planet considered as an animal named Gaguu which can mix with anything or anyone and restore to normal, Zero with powers of a Stink fly and Oval with the power of creating copies of himself with same of his power level. UNDER CONSTRUCTION. *Frieza- When The Breakloose From Hell chapter begins he starts researching about Frieza from his grandfather Gohan and also saw the injustice, tyranny and opression of Frieza. Frieza was probably his most feared and ruthless opponents but not powerful than Xicor. ' ' *Kuriza- Kuriza the Egg Spawn of Frieza that was laid in Hell which rose from the Lake of Hell ( A lake where the portal of Hell was situated and the place from where Frieza and his egg carried by his hand could escape from only for Frieza because Frieza blew up hell with his most devastating powers and all of it`s remnants making them go to the Reverse World, a world of "nothingness" where only Light Yagami, Mello, Surasuke ( a long time user of a Death Note), Nagini ( a remnant of the hell who blew up the core of a small place of Hell and fell onto the Reverse World) stays. When Goku Jr learns about this thing, he had no respect for Kuriza and Frieza. Then after Kuriza was defeated by Goku Jr, Kuriza`s cowardness led him to die as you can see the caption of the picture of Kuriza in the Lake of Hell. *Professor Bazooka- Goku Jr only heard about him once from Pan hearing that he was the one who led Gloo Gang,Hypnotized Majin Pooh, hypnotized Frieza to work for him and created Xicor: The Ultimate Being. He has no information about him and dosen`t care about him. *Xicor- Xicor is his most challenging foe yet and it seems that Teen Goku Jr can`t properly hit him. The whole Universe nearly gets destroyed but he can`t let Xicor destroy it. He also in a way respects Xicor because for him he could see his Great Grandfather Goku save the world. But he has grudge on him more than respect. ' ' ' ' Transformations Base This is his normal form. He is mostly seen like this without any transformation. Golden Great Ape Unlike all other Super Saiyan transformations by automatically going Super Saiyan, the moment he was going to be a Super Saiyan, Nightfall came and the moon made him an Ape resulting him into a Super Saiyan Ape. He became unstoppable and was rampaging and crushing stuffs non-stop.In order to defeat the monster, the foe Namekians Leader Zeder and the Z Fighters Trunks have to team up in order to stop the monster. Ultimate Super Saiyan Ape Form This is the Enraged Super Saiyan Ape Form. Goku Jr becomes more powerful and into a more enraged form for making him damaged by Zeder and Trunks and gets more powerful but his appearance gets a bit monkey and human like. Green Super Saiyan Ape Form Goku Jr becomes a very powerful but not as powerful as Ultimate Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Form Instead of first unlocking Super Saiyan 1 form, his Enraged Super Saiyan Ape Form led him to unlock Super Saiyan 2 Form. He used this form with the help of Vegeta Jr to defeat Zedder and his henchmen even though he helped Trunks make Goku Jr back to normal and also Trunks cuts of his tail so the picture you can see has no tail. Super Saiyan 1 Form This is the Super Saiyan 1 Form Goku learned to control from Trunks after defeating Zedder with the help of Vegeta Jr to control himself. Gogeta Jr Base This is the appearance of when Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr fuse without the potara rings because those were broken and wouldn`t work. They fuse in order to defeat Dark Pooh, the evil and recreated form of Majin Pooh, Majin Buu`s good reincarnation who was killed by Bazooka and who made the new one a more stronger one with the power of a Cyborg and an Artificial Super Saiyan by taking blood from Goku Jr`s DNA in his school dressing up as the School doctor after Bazooka intensionally and secretly pushes Goku to a pole. Gogeta Jr Super Saiyan 1 This is the next step of Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr`s body. When they see it is not enough to defeat Dark Majin Pooh, they charge up to a higher form to defeat Dark Pooh but that dosen`t work. Gogeta Jr 100% Power This is an angry transformation of Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr when Dark Pooh kills Gohan and Trunks. Goku and Vegeta Jr uses 100% of their strength and also an enraged form leading them to make a Super Saiyan 4 Fusion although they can`t separately become Super Saiyan 4 nor Super Saiyan 3 Either. In this form, they underestimate Dark Pooh and this was their final chance to defeat Dark Pooh. Goku Jr does the most damage to Dark Pooh and Vegeta charges up against Dark Pooh the most. Teen Goku Jr This is his base form as a teenager 6 years later after the battle of the 7 Evil Dragons. His hair becomes differents and he extends his costume of his great grandfather Goku with the help of a Tailor. Teen Goku Jr becomes more humorous and intelligent and is Top Notch at sports at High School and is also a good student at studies unlike Goku ( For he never was.) and did not understand the meaning of "romantic dates" and thought them as a food so when his future girlfriend Kily asks him on a date via party at another student of his school named Boots at his party bedroom where lovers can go inside and do their stuff. Goku Jr fell into an awkward situation at that time and went out by using Instant Transmission in which Kily understands he is an extraterrestrial being. He also becomes a temporary kai at that time on the request of King Kai on his place while he goes to another universe for a break without any collateral damage. He also revives Hell back again and puts all of the people who commited great sins to the Hell. Teen Goku SSJ1 This is his first form of Super Saiyan as the confrontation of Xicor and him gets more serious and serious. When he becomes an adult, he can only get 2 forms of Super Saiyan wiithout fusing: SSJ and SSJ2 which would totally obliterate all of his forms when he was a child and also all of his allies and rivals. Super Saiyan 2 Goku Jr first revealed this form after the New Z-Sword trapped Xicor inside alongside Goten. Goku Jr first thought in this form to throw this sword in the Reverse World but then Goten would have died too, so enraged he trains harder than Goku would in 100Ox Gravity in a flaming capsule which is 1000 Kilometer inside and 400 inches outside. Vegito Jr This is the fusion created by Teen Goku Jr and Teen Vegeta Jr. The Potara Rings were remade by the Supreme Kai to help the Z-Fighters. The Potara Rings are now undestroyable and can be defused at any time. Also the Potara Rings now supply energy at the rate of every 5 minutes. This is the strongest " Vegito" Fusion" only for the rings but is defeated by Xicor struggling a bit. Teen Goku Jr Kai Form Teen Goku Jr`s Kai Form is exactly and fully the look of the original Goku. This is because Goku Jr would nearly look like Goku and as he is in his most Perfected form, his structure changes for Goku would be as strong as a Kai at his base form. Transformations UNDER CONSTRUCTION, BITCH. Appearance In Movies and Specials Dragon Ball Age X Movie 1: Revenge of the Deadly Spawn This movie follows on the life of a coward and young Cell Junior who escapes from the battlefield secretly using Instant Transmission and was a Secret 7th Cell Jr spawned by Cell.After seeing Cell die, he vows to have revenge on the Z Fighters and Gohan who is currently old. He survived for centuries by absorbing other people`s lives and power and growing immensely in strength through an adult. Goku Jr is the main protagonist of the Movie and he is the one who defeats Cell Jr and also is the one who astonishes everybody by even killing Cell Jr. However it will not be counted because the Movie is Non Cannon. Dragon Ball Age X Crossover 1: Goku vs Suppaman:The Tale of 2 Heroes In this crossover, Pan tells Goku Jr the fight and the story between Goku and Suppaman in a daring challenge to find out who`s the strongest of em` all. In this tale, Goku Jr thinks of himself as Goku and imagines the battles as a rewind back to the past. Here Goku Jr states that this was his faviourate tale his parents told to him to Vegeta Jr and gets excited to say the clash between him and Suppaman/Superman. Dragon Ball Age X Crossover 2: Adventure on Boom Island! Here it`s a crossover where it shows that Goku Jr becomes an adult and he meets the son of his great grandfather`s friend Monkey D Luffy`s grandson Monkey D.Skynet and they go on an adventure at Boom Island where unknown treasures of riches are found but they only go because of adventure and Goku Jr gets dissapointed of Skynet at first because he said he didn`t want to go to Boom Island because he already possessed One Piece, the ultimate treasure which will make you a Pirate King but he actually joked. Goku Jr here can transform into Super Saiyan 1 and 2 and wears a Green coat and green dresswear and an Adventure belt as his attire and main dresswear. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:BurningCow Category:Series Character where GT is Non Canon Category:Heroes Category:Kais Category:Humans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Under Construction Category:Characters with ki Category:Half saiyan half humans Category:Kaioshin Category:Shin-Jin Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids